


Out of the Frying-Pan into the Fire

by Maggiluisa



Series: Freya daughter of Dwalin Queen of Erebor [9]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jerk Thorin, Love, M/M, Ones, Saving Thorin, soul bonds, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin acts as stupid as always when faced with almost losing his One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Frying-Pan into the Fire

Out of the Frying-Pan into the Fire (Seven)

 

They looked up from their very short, far too short rest and ran.

Dwalin ran and picked up Bilbo as he fell to the ground. They climbed the trees as they were attacked at all sides. The wargs launched at them, there teeth too close to their legs. They kept on climbing. Dwalin held Bilbo by the waist. Bilbo thru dagger and any warg that came too close. Rose had been carried by Fili, she drew her bow, firing her arrows. Freya helped Or stay in the trees and watched as the others climbed higher. 

Freya saw a ball of fire land on the wargs fur, sending it running. More were sent below. Gandalf gave each one a small of fire, they threw them at the wargs, who came near. The tree began to bend, it was breaking with the force of the wargs beating down on it. They jumped to the next tree and the next. She watch in horror Dori almost fell. She tried to reach him, she was too far. Gandalf held him with his staff, she hoped that will be enough.

* 

Thorin couldn't believe Azog was standing there, the filth was suppose to be dead. 

‘I will finish this once and for all. Avenge my family.’ he thought. 

Thorin stood above the burning flames of the tree, he ran down the flames. He held his sword proudly in his arm, his Oakenshield on his forearm. He charged Azog, ran towards a his enemy. Thorin had not moved on time, he was thrown by Azog’s weapon, he flew in the air and landed on his back. 

He got up to charge again, they fought each other. He used his shield, it flew from his hold. He was defenseless, he moved to get his sword but was bitten by the white warg. He felt his bones being crushed. His only regret he never had held Frey in his arms. He should have tried harder to get him to trust him. How had he realized he found his One at the end, when it was too late to be with him.

Freya looked on as the King was fighting, she felt a great ache, he couldn't die. Her heart was breaking, in her dreams he had died. This was the same as losing her parents, she didn't want to lose him too. She had to save him, just as she had saved Bilbo. Her life will be nothing without him. 

The company looked on with horror as Thorin was being used as a toy. Bilbo was the only one with a better hold on the trees, braced himself on the burning tree. He ignored the pain and rushed off the tree, he lifted his sword and charge the warg and orc. He killed it with two swift thrust of his sword then he charged the warg. 

Freya had ran after him, she couldn't let her brother risk his life for her idiot soulmate.

“You cannot have him!”

Freya was right behind him and threw her daggers at Azog, she struck his eye. She picked up Thorin's sword, dodging and blocking Azog's attempts. She saw an opening and killed the white warg. Furious, Azog came after her. She stood before Thorin and Bilbo, he would not get passed her. Freya fought Azog and struck him in his chest, sinking Orcrist all the way thru. 

*********

Thorin watched as the hobbit killed the orc. The pain in his chest expanded, he fell unconscious, he saw Frey fight Azog. 

*

Thorin watched his nephews and his One be killed in front of him. He was helpless, he could not move. He raged and cried out to him, telling him to leave them alone. This was all his fault, they were all dead. He crawled his way to them, he grabbed this nephews, his sons to him. He dragged Frey to him, held him in his arms. He had killed them, he had failed. He just held them, waiting for Azog to strike.

**********

Freya looked at the King, she tried not cried. He had to be alive, she had not failed, had she. Everything was muffled and blurry. Her pain expanded, how could he be dead, she didn't understand. She was confused, she should have saved him. Had she changed too much, was it her fault he was dead. This was all her fault, she should have helped him sooner then he would be alive. 

She didn't register anything, than she heard Thorin's voice among the fog. She turned to see him standing, she blinked back tears. She felt the weight lift from her chest. She had not failed, he was alive.

*

Thorin looked at Frey and Bilbo. He was glad they were alive but he couldn't suppress his anger. He could have died, his One, he could have lost him.

“What do you think you were doing!”

“You could have gotten yourself killed!”

“Did I say you'd be a burden, that you had no place among us.”

Freya had stop listening to him. She walked up to him, slapping him in the face. She held her dagger to his throat. She looked amount him with such hate.

“What should I have done, allow Azog to kill you.”

She took back her dagger, walking away from him.

“I won't be their next time if that's what you want.”

She didn't look back, she looked over the cliff, finding the best place to climb over.

He will always be the same, she didn't have a place with him. He might be her soulmate or One, how the dwarrows call them but that didn't mean she was his.

*

Thorin had wanted to feel his One in his arms but as always, he destroyed his chance. He let him go, he had cause enough damage.

*

Dwalin hugged Bilbo, he didn't want to let him go. Bilbo had saved his King, he had done what he had failed to do. So had Frey, they owed him a great delt.

Frey went back to Thorin side, she held bandages and ointments. She was still a better healer and she wasn't going to let him die, now. She approached him cautiously, not sure of her welcome. Bilbo had given her her back, the only one they had, filled with bandages and ointments. He smiled at her, a painful grimace.

“Just shut up and let me see your wounds. I don't want to speak with you.”

He began to take off his tunic with her help. She cleaned his wounds, applied the creams and bandaged him up. He smiled and thanked her. He took her hand but she pulled away as if he had burned her. She walked away from him and went to check on the rest.

*

They were all tired and banged up. They kept a steady pace, not stopped until they reach shelter.


End file.
